


Free Spirit

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: A Legend All Their Own [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Planned Pregnancy, Politics, Pregnancy, Protective Vision (Marvel), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: After a long awaited Visit from the Wakandan Royal Family doesn’t go quite as well as they’d hoped, Queen Wanda and King Vision escape to their special spring in the woods for some much needed relaxation. While there, they conceive their much longed-for third child.Vivian is a born tomboy, and by age seven prefers swords to dolls, but charms all who meet her. When the Wakandans pass through for another visit, it turns out the free-spirited Princess Viv may be just what Sokovia needs to help win them over.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: A Legend All Their Own [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817068
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. It's Busy Being Royal

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Decided to finally start my mini-sequel to 'A Legend Of Their Own'. Set in between chapter 64 and the Epilogue. Enjoy!

The Kingdom of Sokovia was thriving. It hadn't always been that way. For quite some time, Sokovia had been a dark place, trapped under the rule of the wicked King Ultron..

Until the rightful heir to the throne, Princess Wanda, also the Scarlet Witch of Legend, had escaped Utron's clutches with the help of Vision, a reluctant thief, and befriended noble outlaws the Avengers.

Wanda had eventually fallen for Vision, and after a number of adventures and help from a few new allies, Wanda defeated Ultron and reclaimed the throne of Sokovia. Vision ruled at her side, and they soon welcomed twin sons, the Princes Thomas and William, affectionately known as Tommy and Billy, who definitely had not been conceived before the Wedding..

Anyway, by now, the royal twins had recently celebrated their sixth Birthday.

For the most part, the people of Sokovia were pleased with their new rulers. Running a Kingdom was difficult, but Wanda and Vision managed okay.  
\--

Early one morning in the Royal Bedchamber, as most of the castle was just beginning to rise for the new day, King Vision was attempting to wake his Queen with a shower of kisses over her body.

"Mmm.." Queen Wanda slowly stirred, but didn't open her eyes just yet, allowing herself a moment to enjoy her husband's attention. However, as much as she would have loved to let him continue, as glad as she was that the passion had not gone out of their marriage as they came up on the dreaded seven year itch, she had to stop him when his hands slipped under her nightdress. "Vizh.."

"You asked me to wake you up.." Vision murmured, kissing her neck, "And you feel a little tense.. I thought I could help."

"You could, and I would love that, but we haven't got time" Wanda sighed, reluctantly pushing his hands away as she sat up. "King T'Chaka and his family are arriving in two days, and there's still so much to get ready..I can't mess this up."

"I know.." Vision sighed, sitting up as well.

Vision knew that the upcoming diplomatic visit of King T'Chaka, his Queen Ramonda, and their children, Prince T'Challa and Princess Shuri, was important for Wanda, and possibly the most important event in Sokovia as a whole since the birth of their twin sons.

When Wanda's parents had been in power, Sokovia had shared a comfortable alliance with Wakanda, but after Ultron took the throne, relations between the two nations became increasingly uneasy. Thanks to the significant distance between Sokovia things had never turned openly hostile, although this had been about to change. Wakanda was rich in natural resources, including a rare metal known as vibranium. Upon examining Ultron's papers after taking back Sokovia, Captain Steve Rogers, a member of the Avengers and now head of Wanda and Vision's military, had discovered that Ultron had been about to sign an order for the Sokovian army to invade Wakanda and seize their vibranium stores. The only thing thad had stopped him was Wanda's unexpected rebellion.

While there was no way Wakanda could have known this, they were a suspicious people by nature, protective of what they had, and nervous about sharing it. It had taken most of Wanda's reign so far, along with character references from the entire Asgardian royal family, to convince T'Chaka to come to the table with Wanda and discuss a potential renewal of their alliance.

Wanda had fought one war in her lifetime, and one was enough. She was determined to put to rest any remaining unease between Sokovia and it's neighbouring lands.. And whatever Queen Wanda wanted, King Vision was determined to make sure she got it.

Unfortunately, the upcoming royal visit wasn't their only responsibility.

"And somewhere in the middle of all that" Wanda continued, as if reading Vision's mind, "I promised Tommy I'd watch him race Peter, and we also promised Billy that we'd read a story to him and Teddy.. Teddy's a nice kid."

"He is" Vision agreed.

Teddy was Billy's best friend. About a year older than the twins, sweet and polite, but big for his age. Vision saw this as a good thing, because Teddy's presence made potential bullies think twice about messing with Billy, who had always been the more sensitive of the twin Princes.

"But if we're not too exhausted tonight.." Wanda kissed Vision's cheek as she got up to dress, "Maybe we can.."

"Don't worry about it" Vision didn't like seeing Wanda stressed, and hated the idea that he could have added to it. "Ahem.. 'Alone time' is the least of our worries right now. But when this visit is over, I'm taking you to our spring for some rest and relaxation."

"Mmm.." Wanda sighed happily. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too.. so, what's first on our itinerary?"

"A security check with Steve, reviewing the menus for the visit.. We should probably watch Tommy race before lunch, so he doesn't try to run on an empty stomach.."

"Do you think he's got a chance to win?" Vision asked, hunting for his trousers.

"Fair and square? Not yet" Wanda chuckled, "But Peter might let him win. He's a softie with the kids.."


	2. Tony Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony interrupts the King and Queen's security meeting with Captain Rogers.

Once they were dressed for the day, the King and Queen's first port of call was to check on their young twins on the way to breakfast.. and in fact, make sure that one of them didn't try and skip Breakfast.

As they reached the twins' bedchamber, Tommy came bolting out, heading in a direction that was most definitely not the castle's dining hall. He was very quick for his age, so much so that any regular parent might not have been able to catch him. Unfortunately for Tommy, his mother was not just the Queen, but the Scarlet Witch, and she halted his escape with a wave of her hand and tendrils of Scarlet energy.

"Whoa there" Wanda smirked, "Just where do you think you're going, young man?"

"I gotta practice, Mama" The young Prince whined, struggling uselessly against his Mother's magical grip. "I'm racing Peter today!"

"You're not racing anywhere before you've had Breakfast" said Vision sternly. Having spent a significant portion of his youth homeless and starving on the streets of Sokovia, he was very pleased with the fact that his children would always be sure of three meals a day, and would never allow them to waste food.

"Okay.." Tommy sighed, reluctant, but accepting of his fate.

"Good boy" Wanda let the scarlet energy dissipate, but took her son's hand to be sure that he would actually accompany them to the dining hall."

"Mama, Daddy, you're gonna come watch me race Peter, aren't you?" He asked hopefully. "You promised.."

"We did" Vision ruffled his son's hair, "And so we will be there."

Tommy grinned.  
\--

Billy was not in the twins' bedchamber, but they didn't ask Tommy where he was. The King and Queen knew their children well, and while Tommy often wandered off when he wasn't supposed to, Billy could almost always be counted on to actually be where he was expected to be. And sure enough, when the rest of the royal family arrived in the Dining Hall for breakfast, little Prince Billy was already at the table, halfway through a bowl of porridge.

"Good morning Mama, Daddy" Billy smiled politely, then smirked at his brother. "Told ya you'd get caught."

Tommy pouted and blew a raspberry at his brother in retaliation, but neither Wanda or Vision bothered to scold him. A little bit of sibling rivalry was normal.

"Good Morning, William" Vision smiled, as they all took their seats beside him at the table. "Are you enjoying your Breakfast?"

"Uh-huh.. Are you and Mama still coming to read to me and Teddy today?" He asked, in the same hopeful tone that Tommy had shortly before. "It's okay if you're too busy.."

"We are never too busy to spend time with you" Wanda replied, and this was mostly true. Unlike many other royals of their time, who left the child-rearing mostly to nurses and nannies, Wanda and Vision were committed to being hands-on parents to their boys. So, however busy they were (and right now, with the royal visit fast approaching, they were probably the busiest they'd been since taking the throne), they always made time for them.

"We'll stop by this afternoon, probably a little after lunch" Vision smiled. "Make sure you have a story picked out, okay?"

"Okay" Billy grinned.

As Wanda, Vision and Tommy were served and began to eat, Laura Barton approached the royal couple. While Laura wasn't the official head of the Kitchen, (her only official role was as liaison between the royals and the common people), she had become a Mother figure to the castle as a whole, leading many who worked in the Kitchen and housekeeping areas to view her as a figure of quiet authority.

"Sorry to disturb your breakfast, your majesties" True to her sweet nature, Laura really did sound sorry, "But the Kitchens were wondering if you might come by soon to finalise the menu for the Wakanda visit? They have a few Wakandan dishes on a shortlist, but they're wondering which ones they should actually learn to make.

"Hmm.." Wanda paused. "Can we get back to them this afternoon? We have a meeting with Loki later discussing Wakandan cultural traditions we might need to know, so we might have a better idea after that."

"That should be fine, thank you" Laura smiled and bowed a little, before turning to leave.

"Wait, Mrs. Barton!" While Laura had been talking with the Queen, Billy had finished his porridge. "Can I leave the table, Mama?"

Wanda nodded her permission, and Billy hurried off after Laura, probably to ask if he could have any leftovers from the Kitchen to share with Teddy.  
\--

After finishing their own breakfast, and making sure Tommy finished his own before letting him run off to train for his race, Wanda and Vision headed off for their security briefing with Captain Rogers. The Captain delivered his plans for the security detail. King T'Chaka would be bringing soldiers of his own for security, so all the Sokovian guards really needed to do was offer a bit of extra support to them, on top of their regular duties.

Wanda and Vision were happy with this, and satisfied that The Captain had everything suitably under control.. Then, unfortunately, Tony Stark arrived to offer his own opinion, and Wanda had to keep herself from audibly groaning. It wasn't that she didn't like Tony, she just preferred him in small doses. And, maybe, there was a little part of her that hadn't quite let go of the fact that he had once planned to kidnap and ransom her back to King Ultron.. and may very well have gone through with that plan if Vision hadn't become involved in it.

"Hmm.." Tony frowned a little as he looked over the plans that the King and Queen had already reviewed and approved. "This all looks good, in theory.."

"What do you mean?" Steve frowned.

"Well, this is all assuming everyone involved has pure intentions."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that.." said Vision, confused.

"How much do we know about this King T'Chaka? These Wakandans?" Tony continued. "Why are they suddenly so keen to visit Sokovia?"

"They weren't" Wanda pointed out, mildly annoyed. "I've been trying to invite them for years."

"A-ha! that's what they want you to think!" Tony cried. "But what if it's actually an invasion plot?"

"That's ridiculous" Wanda frowned. "I wrote to King Odin for advice after T'Chaka finally agreed to this visit, and according to him, the Wakandans are much more afraid of us than we should be of them. We have to prove that Sokovia is different now. I have to prove that I am not like Ultron."

"But.." Tony tried.

"Tony, you went over these plans with me two days ago and you were fine with them" Steve interrupted. "What's changed now?"

"Well.. I don't know.." Tony relented, sighing. "We've kinda been in a safe little bubble here in Sokovia since Ultron died. I guess I'm just a little nervous about letting someone new in. And, well.. Pepper's pregnant."

Tony had only recently married Pepper Potts, the Innkeeper of Leestown.

"Oh, really? Congratulations!" Vision smiled.

"Thanks.. Bit of a shock, really" said Tony sheepishly. "We weren't really trying or anything, but here we are."

"That.. That's wonderful news" Wanda managed to force a smile. Pregnancy was, for reasons that will soon become clear, a bit of a sore spot for her at the moment. "Congratulations.. I, um, need to step outside for a moment.." She rushed from the room.

"Wanda, wait!" Vision called after her and hurried to follow, pausing for just a moment to address Steve. "The plans you have will be fine, Captain.. Let us know if you need anything else."

Running out after his Queen, the King left two confused Avengers beside him.

"Was it something I said?" Tony frowned.

"Probably" Steve shrugged. "This is you we're talking about.."


	3. A Day At The Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Vision and Queen Wanda discuss future plans before attending Tommy's race.

Vision caught up with Wanda a short distance down the hallway. She looked crestfallen, definitely upset, but she wasn't crying, which Vision was thankful for.

"Wanda.."

"Typical, isn't it?" The Queen chuckled ruefully. "We've been trying for another baby for months, then Tony Stark goes and gets Pepper pregnant by accident."

"That's not entirely fair, love" Vision gently pointed out. "After all, your first pregnancy was a happy accident."

A near scandalous happy accident since they were not yet married at the time of conception, but Vision chose not to mention that part. Fortunately, all of their subjects liked them enough to kindly look the other way when Wanda gave birth to the twins only six months after she and Vision were married.

"I know.." Wanda sighed. "I know.. It's just.."

"Frustrating" Vision pulled her into his arms. "I understand."

"Maybe we're just not meant to have another.."

"I know you don't really believe that."

"Well.. no" Wanda sighed again, returning her husband's embrace. Since the birth of their sons, even before, they had planned to one day have a third child. Dreamed of a little Princess with her Father's golden hair, and her Mother's soft green eyes. They even knew her name. "It's just.. with the boys it seemed so easy."

"Probably because we weren't actually trying then, or constantly thinking about it" said Vision. "And you were not nearly so stressed."

"That's true.." Wanda and Vision both liked to think that their sons had been conceived during their 'second first time', after Wanda had rescued Vision from the clutches of Brock Rumlow, Ultron's fiercest Lieutenant, and the two of them had decided to stop hiding their relationship, declaring their love for all to see.

"We started trying just before you found out about this visit, and you've spent pretty much every waking moment since planning for it. Once it's all done with, and you get the chance to really relax and unwind, and just not worry about anything for a while.."

"It will happen" Wanda smiled, leaning in for a kiss. He was, and always had been, the one person who never failed to ease her mind.

"It will" Vision returned the kiss, smiling. "And until our new little one comes to meet us, we can just enjoy the children we already have."

At that, Wanda's eyes widened.

"We're going to be late for Tommy's race!" She grabbed Her husband's hand, dragging him with her as she bolted off down the hall, and Vision couldn't help but laugh.

You'd never usually see a Queen running in the halls, but Wanda was not your average Queen.  
\--

"Come on!" Kate Bishop, a young friend of Tommy's, bounced eagerly, waiting by the makeshift racecourse, "Start the race!"

"Just a minute, kid" Clint, who had agreed to adjudicate the contest, ruffled Kate's hair. "I think the Prince is waiting for someone."

Tommy, waiting by the starting line, looked around hopefully, but his spirits fell when he saw no sign of his parents.

"We can wait a few more minutes" said Peter, with a hint of regret, "But I don't have that long before I need to get back to work." As the official castle messenger, he was almost always busy.

"It's okay" Tommy sighed. "We can.."

"Wait, Wait, we're here!" Wanda skidded to a stop, and Vision almost stumbled, but caught himself.

"You came!" Tommy grinned.

"Of course we did" smiled Vision. "We promised."

"Hi, Your Majesties!" Peter waved cheerily.

"Hello, Peter. I think we've kept you all waiting long enough" Wanda chuckled. "Let's have a race!"

The King, Queen, and various other spectators looked on as Peter and Tommy raced the course, mostly consisting of the Castle training grounds, with a brief detour into the Memorial Gardens, which had been one of Wanda's first big additions to the grounds after becoming Queen.

Peter, as well as a near superhuman ability to climb, was well-known as the fastest runner in the entourage Wanda had brought home with her after the war. It was part of the reason that Wanda had given him the Messenger job, the other part being that both she and Vision were fond of the boy, and wanted an extra excuse to let him stay at the castle.

Despite this, Tommy was giving him a genuine challenge. The older of the twin princes had been quick right from the beginning of his life, an early crawler, early walker, and always moving fast when he did. He was becoming known for it. Kate and some of his other little friends had even nicknamed him Speed, and he was proving it Today.

However, everyone watching was still quite surprised when, towards the end of the race, Peter began to slow down, allowing Tommy to put on a burst of speed and surge past, crossing the line before his competitor, to rousing cheers from the crowd.

"Mama, Dad, did you see?" The little Prince immediately rushed over to his proud parents, jumping up and down with glee. "I won, I won!"

"You did" Vision grinned, ruffling his son's hair. "Well done."

"We are very proud" Wanda added, leaning down to shower his face with kisses. Wanda and Vision had never let themselves be afraid to show their children affection.

"Mama, you're embarrassing me!" Tommy whined.

"Sorry, dear little Prince, sometimes I forget how grown-up you're getting" Wanda chuckled.

"And grown-ups like yourself are good sports" said Vision. "So how about you go thank Peter for a good race? Then you can celebrate with your friends for a bit, but don't be late for lunch."

"I won't."

Tommy rushed off to shake a shell-shocked Peter's hand. Meanwhile, Vision's stomach rumbled.

"Speaking of lunch.." Wanda smirked.

"Come on" Vision chuckled, taking her hand. "Maybe we can grab ours a little early.."


	4. Young Protector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision finally make it to the Library to read to Billy and Teddy. Teddy has grand plans for the future.

The King and Queen quickly ate lunch, during which they had a quick check-in with Billy, who, well behaved little Prince that he was, had come to eat with them. Tommy was late, probably still celebrating his big race win with his friends.

"Mama, Daddy, are you still coming to the library to read to me and Teddy later? It's okay if you can't, I know you're real busy getting ready for the Waklanda people to come.."

"Wakanda" Wanda gently corrected. "But yes, of course."

"We have to" Vision added. "We promised."

Wanda and Vision had made it a point as parents to not make promises to their boys that they couldn't keep. So, they only ever promised their presence when they were sure they could be there. On those occasions where they couldn't, they would always make an alternate plan to do whatever said child or children wanted as soon as possible, and once said alternate plan was locked in, it was on the schedule und could not be changed again for any circumstance save a genuine, serious emergency.

All their advisers knew this rule, and since they cared about the twins too, they'd kept to it well. The 'genuine, serious emergency' clause had only been called once, when Wanda's Scarlet Witch powers had been the only safe way to hold up a falling pillar as it was repaired. Billy, four years old at the time and waiting for her to come play, had come to watch, and had been fascinated by stories of his Mother and the Scarlet Witches who had come before her ever since.

Back in the present, Billy grinned, and happily continued eating his lunch. Tommy showed up just as Wanda and Vision were finishing, with a hangdog expression that said he clearly expected to be scolded, but, well, he had had a rather exciting morning, and since Wanda and Vision had come to lunch early themselves, there was room for leniency in the matter of how late he actually was."

"Oh, come on.." Wanda chuckled as she stood up. "Come sit here with your brother while you eat. Take an extra bite of something healthy, and maybe we can forget that you are late."

"Yes Mama!" Tommy happily took a seat.

"Billy" said Vision, "Can you make sure your brother does what we asked him?"

"Yes, Daddy" Billy smiled.

"Good boys" Wanda kissed the top of Tommy's head, then Billy's. "We'll see you and Teddy in the Library later, okay Sweetheart?"

"Okay, Mama."  
\--

After meeting with Loki for another rundown on Wakandan culture and traditions, delivering an update to Laura and the Kitchen staff about some of what they had learned in said meeting, and completing a few other minor tasks that they needed to get done, Wanda and Vision were finally able to head to where they truly wanted to be: in the Library with their son.

Wanda and Vision had quite the soft spot for libraries. The Library in the Sanctum Sanctorum was where the seeds of their relationship were sewn, while the Royal Library of Asgard had played host to many afternoon rendezvous when their relationship had still been a secret.

The Sokovian Royal Library was very different than it had been when Wanda was a child. After the deaths of Wanda's parents, Ultron had had many of the Library's books (and absolutely all books mentioning the Scarlet Witch as anything more than legend, probably leading to Wanda's initially sceptical view of her own abilities) removed. Since Wanda had taken the crown, however, she had managed to recover most of them, and the library had grown in size and content.

The newest addition was a whole section on the Scarlet Witch. This was both out of necessity, as many new books had been written, and a subtle gift for Billy to give him easy access to the stories he had become so enamoured with. So, neither Wanda or Vision were at all surprised when that was where they found him, with Teddy standing loyally by his side.

Teddy, a little older than the twins and, as already stated, big for his age, stood a full head-and-shoulders above Billy, but the two boys had been inseparable from the moment they'd met.

It was a friendship the King and Queen fully approved of, for a good many reasons. Teddy was an orphan, as Vision had been, and the possibility of friendships with children like him were one of the reasons why they had allowed the twins out into the streets of Sokovia to play. They hoped that knowing and caring about people on all tiers of Sokovia's social structure would help them become good rulers some day. Tommy's best friend, Kate, was closer to middle-class, so between both boys, the plan was working well.

However, the King and Queen had had one minor concern. Billy was quite shy, and a little smaller than his brother, so they had worried he may become a target of bullies. His bond with Teddy had allayed those fears somewhat. While Teddy was sweet as they come and wouldn't hurt a fly, his size, and constant presence at Billy's side was sure to make any potential bully think twice about messing with the young Sokovian Prince.

Teddy spotted Wanda and Vision before Billy had, and jumped to attention, bowing low.

"Hello Queen Wanda, Hello King Vision!"

"Hello, Teddy" Vision smiled fondly at the boy. "You may rise now."

They'd already told him that he didn't have to bow except in official situations, but that had been a lost cause. When Teddy did rise, Wanda affectionately smoothed his slightly messy blonde hair.

"Hi Mama, Hi Daddy" Billy smiled.

"Hello" Wanda smiled back at him. "Have you two picked out a book?"

"Yeah" He happily held one up. "This one has a chapter all about you and Daddy!"

"Does it? Well, let's go sit down and Daddy and I will read some to you."

"Okay.. and guess what?" Billy grinned.

"What?" Vision chuckled.

"When Teddy grows up, he's gonna be a Knight so he can protect me like you protected Mama!"

Teddy blushed. Vision crouched to his eye-level. Once upon a time, Vision had wanted to become a Knight, to make himself worthy of Wanda's hand in marriage.

"You know Teddy, becoming a Knight takes a lot of work."

"I know" Teddy stood tall. "I can do it!"

Vision grinned at how much the boy reminded him of himself.

"I'm sure you can."


	5. Ready For Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Wanda takes a moment to herself before the Wakandan Royal Family arrives.

So, the King and Queen of Sokovia spent a wonderful couple of hours in the library, taking turns reading their story to their son and his wonderfully sweet best friend, switching every few pages.

Occasionally, they would pause to interject little anecdotes of their own that hadn't quite made it into the official history. Stories like how Vision slept outside Wanda's bedroom door at the Sanctum Sanctorum, to comfort her after she had nightmares. Wanda recalled how, once or twice, she had sat beside him and curled up to sleep on his shoulder. Vision had suspected this at the time, but she had not actually told him about it until much later.

Vision spoke of how, once, Wanda had interrupted his sword training in Asgard so that he could accompany her outside the palace gates for some training of her own. Instead, they had gone for a picnic in the woods.

And of course, they mentioned their little detour to go swimming in their secret spring, where they had eventually built their getaway cabin. The King and Queen didn't mention uh, other things they had done at the spring, but Vision had looked maybe a little too happy during this deviation from the recorded history, a goofy smile spreading over his face, so Wanda was forced to gently elbow him and remind him to get back to the book.

Thankfully, Billy and Teddy didn't mind the little peeks outside the pages. Billy had read quite a few of the books' 'Wanda and Vision' related sections before. He knew already what most of the official story was, so he liked the more personal touch that his parents were adding.

Wanda and Vision liked sharing their story too. It was the perfect end to a busy day, reminding them of all they had accomplished before as they headed into their next big challenge.  
\--

Just after they left the library, catching hold of a passing Natasha and asking her to escort Teddy home as it was starting to get dark, Wanda gently elbowed Vision once again.

"Oi! What was that for?" He chuckled.

"Cheeky" Wanda smirked. "I saw that big goofy grin on your face when we were talking about the Spring.."

"Hmm?" The King was confused for a moment, then blushed. "Oh.. oh! Oh no" He chuckled again. "I know we made love there, more than once, and many more times since.. But that is not what I was thinking about."

"It's not?" Wanda's brow crinkled, now a little confused herself.

"No" Vision kissed said crinkled brow, unable to resist. "I was thinking about.. well, we were at the Spring when we realised that you were pregnant with the twins, remember?"

"I remember" Wanda smiled softly. She remembered Vision crouching in front of her, awestruck, gently touching her stomach and saying hello to the new life growing within. They had been so happy.. Wanda's smile faded, just a little.

"Hey.." Vision pulled her closer. "We talked about this. It will happen, just stop putting so much pressure on yourself."

"I know.." She leaned into him. "I just.. the boys bring us so much joy. I'd really love to give you your little Princess."

"That would be wonderful" Vision kissed the top of her head. "But I will love whoever comes along, whenever they decide to arrive."

Vision's confidence boosted Wanda's spirits.

"I know you will.. and so will I."  
\--

Much of the following day was occupied with last minute finalising of all the preparations for their Wakandan visitors. Finalising the menu for the stay, making sure the rooms where the royals would stay were up to standard, as well as where their entourage would sleep. Having one last review of important customs, to ensure that nobody accidentally offended their guests.

There was absolutely nothing that anyone in the Sokovian Royal Household could have done to make themselves any more prepared for the visit of King T'Chaka and his family than they already were. They all knew this, yet still, no-one felt entirely ready.  
\--

On the day that the Wakandan Royals were due to arrive, Queen Wanda woke with the Sun. She donned her favourite travelling outfit, the very same one she had worn on the road with Vision in the days of the war against Ultron. She pressed a kiss to the still sleeping Vision's forehead, smiling as he sighed contentedly at the kiss.

Then, she flew out through the window of her chambers, just as she had done seven years before, on the day of her coronation that had ultimately become a Coronation/Wedding. Wanda wasn't running away, not at all. She planned to be back by the time the rest of the Castle woke. She just needed a bit of time to decompress and prepare for the day.

Of all the powers she had gained as the Scarlet Witch, flight was her favourite, and the one she'd gotten the most use out of in the years after the war. In the air, she felt so free. She flew quite high, where she was unlikely to be seen. Wanda had circled the Kingdom three times when Vision joined her. He appeared just beneath her, twisting around to float on his back, grinning up at her, the Mind Stone glinting in its circlet in the centre of his forehead.

"Hello."

"Hi" Wanda smirked. "I knew you'd follow me."

"You wanted me to follow you" Vision countered. "I always wake up within a few minutes when you kiss me. You know that very well."

"I do" Wanda chuckled. "And you are right, I was hoping that you would follow me." She pulled him to her, and they shifted upright, kissing passionately in mid-air. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Wanda. So much."

They continued to fly around for a little longer, hand in hand. At that height, they could see Wakandan flags flying in the distance. They were probably still a couple of hours out from the City, but actually seeing them made them feel much closer than that.

"There they are.." said Wanda, sounding a little nervous.

"There they are" Vision echoed, squeezing her hand. "Are you ready?"

"Will you be with me?"

"Always."

"Then yes.." Wanda grinned. "I'm ready for anything."


	6. Teal & Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision's first meeting with T'Chaka does not go as planned.

Both a little nervous, but ready for what was to come, Wanda and Vision flew back to the Castle, re-entering by the same window through which they had earlier exited.

By then, they could hear panicked voices outside the room (Wanda's newest maids), followed by the voice of a much less concerned Natasha, trying to calm them.

"You're new, this is your first big Royal event, you don't want to mess up" Natasha was saying. "I get it. But trust me, you haven't lost the Queen. She and the King sometimes go on a little jaunt to calm their nerves on big days, but they're always back in time. Have you heard the story of the Queen's coronation..?"

Wanda looked to Vision, both of them chuckling, as Wanda opened the door.

"Good morning Natasha, ladies" Wanda greeted.

"Good morning, your Majesties" Natasha curtsied, but not as low as the two young Maids did. "See? I told you two you had nothing to worry about."

"As you can see, I am present and accounted for.. but your services are not required just now" Wanda dismissed the Maids. "The King can help me dress Today. However, if someone could tend to the Princes, that would be very helpful."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Wanda did her very best not to laugh until the two young maids were out of earshot.

"Thank you for being kind to them, Natasha" she chuckled.

"No problem" Nat shrugged. "You two aren't exactly your average royals. Any newbies need time to get used to you.. You sure you can get our Queen presentable for the royal visitors, King Vision?"

"I will manage" Vision smiled. "And the Queen will help me in return."

"Don't go getting distracted now" the Black Widow smirked. Probably an inappropriate comment to make to your rulers under normal circumstances, but as Nat herself had pointed out, Wanda and Vision were not your average royals. They tended to carry on informal, friendly relationships with those who had fought with them to reclaim Sokovia from Ultron.

Proving Natasha's point, Vision simply chuckled.

"Don't worry. Any and all 'distractions' of that nature are off limits until after our guests have gone Home."

"Good to know. Anything else I can do to help?"

"Let Captain Rogers know that the Wakandans are about an hour out" said Wanda. They were, usually, still quite formal with Steve, at his own insistence. "Then maybe look in on the Princes, check that Tommy is behaving for the maids?"

"Will do" Natasha saluted. She had known the twins from birth, and therefore knew that there was much less chance of misbehaviour from Billy. "And remember, no getting distracted. If you do, I won't be the one to explain to King T'Chaka why you were late to greet him.."  
\--

After Natasha departed, Vision shut the chamber door behind her, while Wanda laid out her outfit for the day.. one of her very finest dresses, though it was not one of her regular day-to-day choices, as it was not all that comfortable.

Then, the Queen began to remove her travel outfit, and though they had promised Natasha that they would not be distracted, Vision couldn't help being just a little distracted by his wife as she undressed. To him, she was still as beautiful as the day he had met her, about to climb out her bedroom window with a sheet-rope. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Vizh.." She warned him, although leaned into the kiss.

"I know.."

"There'll be plenty of time for all that when this visit is over. For now, help me get dressed."

"Of course" Vision bowed. "I am at your service."

"Cheeky.."

"You love me."

"I do. So much."

Vision, quite reluctantly, set about helping Wanda into her 'special event' undergarments, then her dress.. Scarlet, a colour that was often expected of her now. It was a little too tight, and he frowned at her obvious discomfort while wearing it, but didn't voice his concerns, knowing that it wouldn't change her decision. Then, he helped do her hair. She had decided to wear it out, so all Vision actually needed to do was comb out any tangles from their morning flight, and set her crown upon her head. It looked heavy, and from a symbolic perspective, it was, but she had always worn it well, and Vision tried to do the same with his own.

Once Vision had Wanda dressed and ready, it was time for her to return the favour. She helped him out of his current outfit, and pressed a kiss to his bare chest.

"Who's being cheeky now?" He teased.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself" She grinned at him, then turned back towards their large closet. "Have you decided what you're going to wear? We have less than an hour until our guests are here.."

"I am partial to the Teal.."

"It's definitely your colour, Vizh.."

"I'm glad you think so.. Oh, and we'll pair it with the.."

"Gold cape?" Wanda smirked.

"You know me too well" Vision blushed.

"Well, they're your favourite" Wanda pointed out, moving Vision's arms about like he were a doll as she dressed him. "Those colours are important to you."

That was true. He had been wearing teal and gold the first time he and Wanda had flown together. The first time she had kissed him. His teal and gold outfit had lain folded at the end of his bed in the Sanctum Sanctorum the first time he and Wanda had made love, and he'd worn it in the first battle they had won together.

When his first golden cape had been torn during his training in Asgard, he had given it to Wanda to help her sleep. He had been wearing the colours when he had learned the story of his Mother, Hildegarde, and his Asgardian heritage. And his very first set of custom armour, designed just for him and bearing the unique family crest that Wanda had created for them, was teal and gold. Vision still owned the armour, it was one of his most treasured possessions.. So yes, the colours were important to him.

"You're right" He confirmed, kissing her forehead. "Thank you for noticing."

"You're welcome.." Wanda smoothed his golden hair, and set his crown atop his head, ensuring the Mind Stone was safely fixed in the centre. They could hear excitement in the streets as the Wakandan procession entered the city. "Ready?"

"Yes, let's go."  
\--

They waited at the castle gates, with many of their closest advisors by their side, as well as their sons. Tommy squirmed a little in his formal outfit, but Billy, though clearly equally uncomfortable at least tried to behave. Finally, the Wakandan party approached the Sokovian castle.

King T'Chaka stepped out of his carriage, followed by his wife Queen Ramonda, and children, Prince T'Challa and Princess Shuri. There was a clear age gap between the royal children. While T'Challa was close to entering his second decade of life, Shuri was only just about to hit her teens.

The Wakandan Royals approached the Sokovian ones, flanked by a group of imposing female warriors known as the Dora Milajie. Wanda, many years worth of royal training taking hold, curtsied, smiling at her guests. Vision followed her lead, bowing.

"We are honoured to have you as our guests.." Wanda greeted.

"Welcome to Sokovia, King T'Chaka" after rising, Vision offered a hand for T'Chaka to shake.

To Vision's distress, T'Chaka seemed to flinch.

"Perhaps," said the Wakandan King, "We should discuss our business before we decide whether handshakes are warranted.."

"Of course" Wanda's smile was suddenly a lot more forced. "Come in, we will show you to your quarters for your stay with us.."

Poor Vision glanced around at his advisors, all looking as confused as he did.

What had he done wrong?


	7. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision wonders what made King T'Chaka uncomfortable with him.

As they led King T'Chaka and the rest of the Wakandans inside the Castle, Wanda reached for Vision's hand, taking it in her own and giving it a comforting squeeze. Whatever King T'Chaka's problem was, it had nothing at all to do with Vision. He had done nothing wrong, nothing at all.

Vision was grateful for his Wife's support, but he couldn't help wondering whether he had done something wrong. He was less experienced than she was, even after all the time he'd now spent engrossed in royal life. It was not until a few hallways later, when another Wakandan gave him a wary look, that Vision realised the problem.

It had been so long since he'd had to worry about this issue that Vision had very nearly forgotten the amount of trouble it had once caused him.

His eyes. The eyes that had given Vision his name. Vibrantly, almost unnaturally blue, with the strange gear patterns that would seem to spin in the right light. Eyes that the people of Sokovia had once believed marked him as a demon, and caused most to keep their distance.

It was not until much later in his life, after travelling to Asgard with Wanda during their rebellion and discovering that he was actually Asgardian, that Vision found out that his strange eyes were not a devil mark at all. According to Asgardian lore, Vision's eyes meant that he was marked for greatness, and once the word had been spread, he hardly heard another word said about them. Except, of course, for Wanda saying how much she loved them, the colour and the patterns, how they seemed to glow when the two of them were, uh, intimate.

That was, of course, getting a little off topic. The main issue, as Vision now saw it, was that the people of Wakanda had no way of knowing the truth behind Vision's eyes. To them, they were as strange and unusual as the people of Sokovia had once believed them to be. Vision needed to find a way to get the word out again.. But that would have to wait a little longer.

Seeing his brow crinkle in thought that could have been concern, Wanda squeezed his hand again, and he gave her a grateful smile, before they reached the rooms they had prepared for their Royal guests.

"I know you have all traveled a long way" said Wanda, wearing her best, well rehearsed royal smile. "You and your people should take some time to rest, dear King T'Chaka. We can begin our talks later, perhaps at this Evening's feast In celebration of your arrival."

"I believe that would be best" said King T'Chaka as he headed into his room, leading Queen Ramonda with him just as she was opening her mouth to thank their hosts.

Prince T'Challa, free of the aloofness that had characterised his Father's visit so far, bowed, and Princess Shuri followed her brother's lead, attempting a slightly awkward curtsy.

"We thank you for your hospitality, your majesties" said T'Challa, "And might I say, Queen Wanda, you look beautiful Today."

"Yes, very nice.." Shuri agreed. "And King Vision and the young Princes look very handsome."

"Thank you" Wanda smiled, quite charmed by the young Royals.

"Yes, Thank you" Vision replied, gently nudging each of his sons, Billy standing shyly beside him, and Tommy absentmindedly picking at a piece of fluff on his sleeves. "Do you have something to say to Princess Shuri, boys?"

"Thank you, Princess Shuri.." said Billy shyly.

"Uh.. nice dress!" added Tommy.

"Thank you" said Shuri, chuckling.

"You two should take some time to get settled" said Wanda, "But hopefully, we will all get to talk more at the feast."

"I look forward to it" T'Challa bowed once again.  
\--

After making sure all their Wakandan visitors knew where they were to sleep, and a quick briefing with their advisors on what to expect next, Wanda and Vision took a detour to their quarters, needing a few moments to relax and decompress.

Wanda sighed and flopped onto their bed, kicking off her shoes.

"That was even tougher than I thought."

"I know.." Vision flopped beside her. "At least the Prince and Princess were easy to get along with."

"Yes, at least there's that.." Wanda shuffled closer to Vision, laying her head on his chest. "That awkward moment with you and T'Chaka.. Not that I blame you, not at all, but.. Do you have any idea what that was about?"

"Well.." He hesitated. Wanda tended to take any insults made to Vision rather personally.

"Vizh" She warned, "If you know something.."

"I don't know.. I only suspect.."

"Suspect what?"

"Well, the problem may be to do with my eyes."

"Your eyes.. Your eyes?!" Wanda's own eyes flashed scarlet. "God, I thought everyone had gotten over that. We.."

"Wanda, calm down.." Vision interrupted her. "We let the people of Sokovia know. But the Wakandans have no way of knowing what my eyes mean."

"That's true.." Wanda calmed.

"Besides" Vision added, "I can see why some might find my eyes unsettling.."

"I don't.." Wanda huffed, still clearly annoyed, though she knew that her anger wasn't entirely justified. "I love your eyes, they're unique, special. Just because they're a little different doesn't mean they're evil.. We'll get the word out again Vizh, and let me tell you, if I hear another single person say there's something wrong with your eyes.."

"What's wrong with Daddy's eyes?"

At the sound of Tommy's voice, Wanda and Vision sat up, finding the twins hovering in their doorway.

"Is Daddy going blind?" asked Billy, panicked.

"No!" said Vision, "Not at all! Come here, boys.."

Both of the twins hurried over, Billy scrambling into Vision's lap, and Tommy into Wanda's.

"Sometimes" Wanda began, "People who don't know Daddy very well think his eyes are scary."

"Why?" asked Tommy, confused.

"Well, because they look a little bit different.." Vision continued.

"Do people think our eyes are scary too?" asked Billy. "Mama always says me and Tommy have Daddy's eyes."

The twins each shared the vibrant blue of Vision's eyes, and the patterns, though theirs were much fainter.

"I do" Wanda smiled. "And I love that you boys have Daddy's eyes. Daddy's eyes mean something special.."

"What?" asked the twins in unison.

"Daddy's special eyes mean he is 'marked for greatness'" Wanda answered, smiling. "We just need to make sure our guests know that.. In fact, I think I know just how to do it."

"You do?" Vision raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm.." Wanda grinned at him, then turned back to the little boy in her lap. "Tommy, Mama has an important job for you."

"What is it?" Tommy asked eagerly.

"I need you to go find Clint and Natasha. Tell them to spread the word about Daddy's story, and his eyes, to our new friends, just like they did in Asgard. They'll know what you mean."

"Okay, Mama."

"Go now, I want you to run as fast as you can."

"Even inside?" asked Tommy eagerly.

"Even inside" Wanda confirmed. "Just try not to run into anybody."

"Yes, Mama." Tommy jumped out of Wanda's lap and ran from the room.

Vision and Billy gazed after him, wearing matching concerned expressions.

"Was that really a good idea?" Vision frowned.

"Of course" Wanda smiled. "What could go wrong?"


End file.
